AssailANT
Worker Ant | height = 5 ft 10 in (1.78 m) | weight = 220 lbs (100 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = August 1, 2009 | retired = }} Worker Ant (October 14, 1984) is an American professional wrestler in CHIKARA. He is the second wrestler in the promotion's history to utilize the Worker Ant gimmick, and prior to donning it was known as assailANT. Career 2012 On CHIKARA's "Caught in the Spider's Web" show in February 2012, a match pitting Mike Quackenbush, Jigsaw, and The Colony (Fire Ant and Soldier Ant) against the BDK (Tim Donst and Jakob Hammermeier) and The Batiri (Obariyon and Kodama) took place. The match was interrupted when a man in a Green Ant mask and street clothes walked out to the ring, followed by Green Ant himself. The man clotheslined Quackenbush to end the match on a disqualification, then removed the Green Ant mask to reveal a blue one underneath. Four other previously unseen masked wrestlers (three of whom were wearing ant shaped masks like The Colony) showed up to join in attacking Quackenbush, Jigsaw and the Colony. The stable would announce themselves as GEKIDO - an alliance of wrestlers who had been denied their chances in CHIKARA and now intended to take those chances by force. They had fashioned themselves as counterparts of the wrestlers they felt had taken their deserved places. Their names were 17, The Shard, and the trio of combatANT, assailANT and deviANT, collectively known as The Swarm. He would wrestle his first match at "It's How You Play the Game" in March 2012. The Swarm lost by deliberate disqualification when deviANT ripped Green Ant's mask off. assailANT played a background role in GEKIDO, only participating in multi-man tag matches, until Director of Fun Wink Vavasseur reassigned assailANT into The Colony and Soldier Ant into The Swarm. Around mid-2012, Mike Quackenbush exposed the identities of The Swarm - they were "Jose and the two Franks," all of whom had dropped out of the Chikara Wrestle Factory. While teaming with The Colony, assailANT spent most of 2012 slowly coming around to the idea of teaming with them, and learning to be more of a good guy. There were signs all along that his motives weren't pure, primarily his lack of concern over the fate of Soldier Ant, and his effusive praise of Wink Vavasseur. In the summer of 2012, Mike Quackenbush deliberately injured both 17 and then combatANT. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Get The Sugar :*CHIKARA Special: Blue :*Discus Clothesline :*Uranage Suplex :*Belly to Back Suplex :*assailANT's Cross :*Crooked Clover :*Neckbreaker :*Death Valley Driver *'Nicknames' :*''"The Big Blu Bruiser"'' *'Tag teams and stables' :*GEKIDO - with 17, The Shard, combatANT, and deviANT :*Battle Hive - with Amasis, Fire Ant, Worker Ant and Ashley Remington :*The Colony - with Fire Ant, Silver Ant, Soldier Ant, Carpenter Ant and Worker Ant See also External links * Profile Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:2009 debuts Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Excellence Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Is Art! alumni Category:Wrestling Is Fun! alumni Category:Male wrestlers